<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Caput gerat lupinum by yeyulianjiang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25689463">Caput gerat lupinum</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeyulianjiang/pseuds/yeyulianjiang'>yeyulianjiang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cultist Simulator (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cannibalism, Father/Son Incest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:54:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25689463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeyulianjiang/pseuds/yeyulianjiang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>艾克赛吃了他父亲的心。（字面意思上）</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Exile/Foe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Caput gerat lupinum</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>说实话我觉得成品内容完全对不起这么劲爆的tag（）</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他横陈在我面前，安静地仿佛的确熟睡着，月亮和星星一起儿照着他的脸，他的睫毛和发丝还在如水的夜气中颤动，像是在采撷时，花枝被手指拨地颤抖。</p><p>我僵硬地跪在近前，剑柄几乎要滑出满是汗水的手心，我低垂着头，审视地看着亲手缔造出的七道伤口，它们现在甚至停止流血了。</p><p>我始终没法相信——说起来也许荒唐可笑，我难以相信他竟然是会死亡的，即使在面对盟友的赌誓里，每夜入睡前的诅咒中，我已用不同的手法夺取他的生命千千万万次。可我们横跨整个欧洲彼此追逐着，用刀、剑和仇恨互相在对方身上留下创口，从没意识到这竟然会有结束的一天。</p><p>我试探性地用没有握剑的手抚摸他，他既没有闪躲开，也没有呵斥我，只是沉静地闭着眼，仿佛准备接受我给与的一切。</p><p>凉凉的夜风送来海水的咸腥味，在这一刻，我终于恍然大悟：父亲或许、可能、确实是死了。</p><p> </p><p>我趴在他身上，像是野兽趴伏在它的猎物上，他现在离我太近了，我凝视着他失去血色的脸颊和嘴唇，死亡的黑纱罩在他的肌肤上仿若新娘的嫁纱。我屈起手指，尝试着按压在他的胸膛上，指甲陷进了柔软的皮肉中。</p><p>当我使劲时，他的肌肉和骨骼都开始违抗着，但这不足够阻止我，他的权力、手下和武器都不够阻止我，他的身体更不能。他的肋骨在外力下分崩离析，犹如被自身结出、太丰盛的果实拽断的树枝。我撬开了蚌壳，从而得到了珍珠——现在我能把他的心脏捧在手里，它还留有丰润的光泽，其上的血管仍在轻微地搏动。</p><p>但是它也在枯萎了，就像被从枝头折下的鲜花，或许我能做些什么，我非得做些什么。许多人相信心脏是储存情感和记忆的器官，当生命逝去后，还有些微气息能留在尘世的遗骸之上。我也是这么相信着，或者我想让自己相信着，我难道不值得获取他灵魂的一瓣吗？我要摄食他的感情、他的回忆，和字面意思上他的心。</p><p>我恶狠狠地咬下第一口，用牙齿撕咬下结实的肌肉。第一口总是不太容易，当下咽时，我几乎被肉块和血液给呛噎住。许多人是如我一样的恶徒，他们像我一样杀过人，一样威逼或利诱过无辜的民众，可我敢打赌，他们没有像我一样吞噬过亲生父亲的血肉——</p><p>胃里泛起酸水，我强忍着呕吐的冲动，我不敢稍微停下来，因为怕更晚一点，他的灵魂就要彻底消散。我像饿极了的兽类般大嚼大咽，我流着眼泪，我肚肠做响，我欣喜若狂，如果不是喉咙被异物堵满，我或许会大笑。</p><p>我可是吞下了他的心脏，他的所有情感不就属于我？我曾经像狗一样伏倒在他的裤脚下祈求感情，难道我会要求很多吗？狗是不敢奢望主人桌上的美味珍馐的，只要从他的指缝间掉落的一点肉沫骨屑，都能让狗心满意足地摇动尾巴，狗不敢提出索求，但是，但是，假如主人连这点施舍都要吝惜的话，狗又怎么能继续生存下去呢？</p><p>他曾经拒绝我，他现在不能拒绝我，就像发过的誓，我会掰开他的手指，夺走所有他在我眼前晃荡、却不愿真正给与我的东西。</p><p>最后一口，我迫不及待地彻底把他的心脏彻底吞入食道，心满意足地卧趴在他鲜血淋漓的胸口，或许他们最初就不该剪断我的脐带，我是爸爸身上坠下的骨和血，我们理应保持一体，因为我就是他，他就是我。</p><p>我甚至惊奇我还能保持人形。“罪人当配狼首。”犯下了滔天大罪的人被相信能化为狼，纵然他还保持着人类的外形，但所有人都能像格杀野兽一样将他杀死。我的父亲曾这样追猎过我，可是他忘记了——吕卡翁把儿子送上神明的供桌，反咎其身却的是他自己。在纪念他的节日上，每九年，吃下人类内脏的青少年会化为狼形。</p><p>现在，我的确犯下了滔天大罪，因为我吞噬了亲生父亲的血肉。我几乎能感到自己的指甲在逐渐抽长，直到变地箭头般又坚又利，我的肌肉在快速增长，直到变地石块般坚实健壮，我的脊柱尾端，会长出毛光水滑、能左右摆动的长尾。既然他已堕下地狱，我难道会介意一起万劫不复？</p><p> </p><p>现在，唯一的问题是如何处理剩下的部分。在逃亡时，心理医生告诉我该如何放下一位故人，他建议我去想象他最丑恶的样子。</p><p>这就是厌恶疗法了，我闭上双眼，想象着他躺倒在一片泥地里，身上浮现青色、紫色、烂绿色的腐斑，昆虫和白蛆在血管和皮肤里钻来钻去。他慢慢腐烂，像一袋放久了的水果，甚至逐渐消失，化成一滩烂泥，最后说不定被人拿去塞住酒桶的口儿。</p><p>我皱起眉，把想象中的图景驱散了。我决定，我的父亲理应得到更体面一点的葬礼。</p><p>模仿中世纪人的做法，我捡来柴火，支起木桶，倒下葡萄酒，好煮透他的尸体</p><p>火光被风吹得闪闪烁烁，酒液蒸腾出甜蜜微醺的芬芳，骨肉在沸腾的气泡中彼此分离，煮出可口的香气。</p><p>我坐了一个小时，两个小时，无数个小时，等我起身查看时，他洁白的、象牙般的骨头在紫红色的酒液中起起伏伏。</p><p>我心满意足地大笑起来。</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>neta介绍：</p><p>1、“Caput gerat lupinum”（这个其实算原著中的neta啦）在中世纪英格兰用于形容被当局宣布为罪大恶极的罪犯，可以不经审判直接格杀</p><p>2、希腊神话里吕卡翁用儿子的肉来试探宙斯，结局是被宙斯变成狼/被雷劈死。</p><p>3、Lykaia 是在Mount Lykaion上举行的秘密节日，参加节日的青少年吞食内（p）脏后被相信能化为狼形，这个故事好像被柏拉图引用过来说明吃了人（p）肉的人会变成狼</p><p>4、给爹的葬礼参考的是中世纪的条顿葬</p><p>5、酒桶那个也算是哈姆雷特的梗啦 “亚历山大死了, 亚历山大被埋葬, 亚历山大化为灰尘, 灰尘变成土, 我们用土来做泥巴, 谁能说人们不会用此泥巴来封个啤酒桶? </p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>